Vehicle tracking through video analytics is associated with several transportation applications. These applications may include, but are not limited to, on-street parking occupancy detection, automated vehicle sequencing at merge point, short-term parking violation detection, and drive thru vehicle tracking, among others. A general challenge in all these applications is partial occlusions due to other vehicles in the scene. In some of these applications, when there is flexibility in the camera installation, the occlusion problem has been avoided or mitigated by optimizing camera geometry and configuration by, for example, installing the camera high enough or installing the camera to monitor along street instead of across street. In several others, however, the underlying infrastructure at the site poses limitations on the camera geometry and configuration and hence, does not allow optimizing camera configuration. In these settings, partial occlusions are still a challenge for robust and reliable vehicle tracking.